Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to dentistry and endodontics and to apparatus, methods, and compositions for treating a tooth.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional dental and endodontic procedures, mechanical instruments such as drills, files, brushes, etc. are used to clean unhealthy material from a tooth. For example, dentists often use drills to mechanically break up carious regions (e.g., cavities) in a surface of the tooth. Such procedures are often painful for the patient and frequently do not remove all the diseased material. Furthermore, in conventional root canal treatments, an opening is drilled through the crown of a diseased tooth, and endodontic files are inserted into the root canal system to open the canal spaces and remove organic material therein. The root canal is then filled with solid matter such as gutta percha or a flowable obturation material, and the tooth is restored. However, this procedure will not remove all organic material from the canal spaces, which can lead to post-procedure complications such as infection. In addition, motion of the endodontic file and/or other sources of positive pressure may force organic material through an apical opening into periapical tissues. In some cases, an end of the endodontic file itself may pass through the apical opening. Such events may result in trauma to the soft tissue near the apical opening and lead to post-procedure complications. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved dental and endodontic treatments.